fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shōta Kusaka
Shōta Kusaka (草冠 翔太, Kusaka Shōta) is a S-Class wizard and a member of the Kusaka Clan. He is the fourth oldest, or second youngest brother of five and is the brother of Yūta and Kaito. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shōta, unlike most of his cousins and family members his primary form of combat is unarmed, hand to hand combat. Shōta has shown to have a skill in martial arts that even surpasses his oldest cousin Shōjirō Kusaka, a fighter who has an immense amount of skill in unarmed combat. Shōta's style of fighting mainly revolved around powerful strikes, most of which are meant to break and crack bone and cause a large amount of physical damage to the targets body. Shōta is able to fight against with multiple master level fighters by himself without much difficulty or much visible effort on his part. Shōta has also displayed the ability to fight and defeat multiple armed opponents bare handed with little problems, if any at all. Shōta has displayed a large amount of skill in most hard style of martial arts, including Karate, boxing and Muay Thai, as well as Kenpō and Jujitsu. Shōta's primary form of hand to hand combat though is through the combination of his normal skills enhanced by his Sky God Slayer Magic, using it to enhance al of his physical combat ability to their fullest potential. Shōta's assaults against most enemies are often times extremely vicious and aggressive, often using the wind from his Slayer magic to stop enemies from attacking so as to provide the most openings which to attack. Physical Attributes Great Strength: Shōta has shown to have an above average amount of physical strength at his disposal, although it pales in comparison to some of his older cousins. While not at physically strong as some of his family members, Shōta is strong enough to lift and trough an enemy larger them himself through a brick wall, as well as being strong enough to break bone with a single strike. Shōta often uses his God Slayer magic to enhance his physical strength. Immense Speed: Shōta has shown to have an immense amount of physical speed, often being able to attack and defeat his enemy before they have a chance to attack. Shōta's immense speed is often one of his greatest assets in battle, often using his speed to maneuver himself in and out of the enemies defenses to attack then retreat before they have a chance to counter. Shōta's speed in further enhanced with his Sky God Slayer Magic. Immense Endurance: Shōta has displayed an immense amount of endurance when fighting. Shōta has shown able to fight for extremely long duration of time without fighting, even after have using some of his more powerful spells. While the full extent of Shōta's endurance haven't been seen it is believed to be immense. Durability and Pain Tolerance: Shōta's true level of durability and the amount od pain that he can endure is a mystery. this mystery is attributed to the fact that Shōta has never truly been harmed in battle that anybody knows of, this feat being achieved through the use of his Sky God Slayer Magic. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Shōta, being an S-Class wizard boasts a vast amount of magical power at his disposal. Shōta's magical power is great enough to knock out weaker opponents and paralyze average level fighters with just its exertion. Shōta has shown able to stop incoming magical attacks with just the exertion of his power and even be able to redirect them away from himself by doing so. Shōta's magical power takes the appearance of his signature magical element, in his case wind. By exerting his magical power, Shōta is able to create powerful gusts of wind around himself or within the areas he is fighting in. When violently mad, Shōta's magical power often releases massive tornados that are unable to differentiate between friend or foe. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs Eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body (金剛体, Kongōtai) is a Kusaka Clan original magic and a quasi-lost magic, that while used mostly by members of the Kusaka Clan, it has been taught to a small number of others. Shōta, being a member of the Kusaka Clan is assumed to know this type of magic but has never displayed his use in it. Sky God Slayer Magic Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法, Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Type Lost Magic as well as being a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of air and wind into the users body for offensive and defensive purposes. Shōta has shown to have a mastery over this form of magic being able to often times use only the most basic of spells to cause the most possible destruction. Sky God Slayer magic being Shōta's main form of magical combat combined with Shōta's skill in martial arts makes him an extremely deadly fighter. Shōta is capable of creating massive gusts of wind with a simple wave of his hand, as well as being able to create massive tornadoes in a similar fashion. Shōta can release immensely powerful gusts of black colored wind from any part on his body. While have a number of supportive and healing abilities attributed to this kind of God Slayer Magic, such as being able to heal himself or others to being able to enhance his allies abilities, but Shōta has also displayed a large variety of offensive and defensive capabilities to his use of this magic, ranging from creating invisible, razor sharp blades of wind to full body, tornado like armor around his body to protect himself with. Shōta's supportive and healing attributes to this type of magic are in a fashion similar to that of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, being able to heal himself or his allies when needed, to being able to boost their battle capabilities, and his as well. Do to this type of supportive role being a most behind the front lines type of fighting not being Shōta's style of combat he has developed and adapted a large number of his non-Slayer magic spell into his Slayer magic of choice, most of these adapted spells often being preformed with the Sky Gods black wind. Do to Shōta's preference to being right in the midst of a fight he has developed a large number of offensive spells for his elemental Slayer magic of choice. Most of these spells often revolve around either blunt, concussive damage form a strong wind or revolving around immensely sharp, razor blade like blades of wind capable of cutting through even a diamond hard substance with ease. The blunt form of Shōta's wind often times are attributed to him encasing his limbs in powerful, spiraling torrents of wind in order to fight in a hand to hand capacity, while his sharp cutting forms of wind are meant for a more ranged form of fighting. Much like the uses of Lightning Magic or a lighting based Slayer Magic can create and release their respective element away from their body, Shōta has displayed a similar ability by manipulating the air and wind currents in the surrounding area that he is fighting in. Do to the fact that this is Shōta's primary for of magical combat and that this magic has incorporated the element of air into Shōta's body, as well as this magic being of the Slayer line of magic Shōta is able to eat the air, meaning absorb it into this body in order to heal himself, replenish his magical reserves, and to rejuvenate his body. Sky God Slayer magic is often said to be one of the most powerful type of Slayer magic's to use in this fashion because the user doesn't need to worry about the need of an elemental source not readily available to them. *'Bellow of the Sky God' (天神の怒号, Tenjin no Dogō) is the basic 'roar' technique of any God Slayer; despite it being the very first technique they learn, it is extraordinarily powerful. Shōta starts by gathering a large amount of black wind in his mouth before releasing a massive black tornado of air at his intended target, causing a massive amount of blunt damage as well as slashing damage form the air currents in the tornado being extremely fine and very sharp, as well as being able to push most opponents back if it doesn't outright send them flying away. The winds produced by this spell are capable of creating massive spiraling air currents capable of affecting the surroundings weather patterns. This spell is often times able to power itself up by absorbing incoming Wind and Air Magic spells, making it considerable more powerful. *'Dance of the Sky God' (天神の舞, Tenjin no Mai)is one basic spells of the Sky God. To use this spell Shōta charges at his opponent and once close enough to then he spread his arms and rotates his torso creating a massive spiraling current of black wind to be created causing blunt damage and sending the opponent flying several meters into the air, leaving them defenseless, allowing Shōta the chance to freely attack them without needing to worry about them countering him, at lease if he so desires. *''' Sky God's Boreas''' (天神の北風 (ボレアス), Tenjin no Boreasu) is one of the Sky God's basic spells. In order to use this spell Shōta starts by gathering two massive, spiraling currents of black wind into one of his palms before stretching his corresponding arm out towards his opponent, the currents which have now multiplied in power, sending them barreling toward his intended targets. This spell has shown to have an immense amount of power behind it, being able to shred his enemy into pieces without much effort, often times either killing the struck target or at the very least severely maiming them. *'Empty Blade of the Sky God' (天神の空刃, Tenjin no Kūjin) is a Sky God Slayer magic spell that Shōta has created and adapted from one of his existing Wind Magic spells. To use this spell Shōta gathers an immense amount of black wind into the palm of one of his hands before compressing the wind to such an extent that is losses its black coloring before releasing a massive barrage of razor sharp, invisible blades of wind at his targets. The blades of wind produced by this spell have been shown capable of cutting through substance as hard, id not harder than diamond with extremely ease. This spell has shown to be one of Shōta's most commonly used spells. **'Isshū Kūjin' (一周空刃, Full Circle Empty Blade) is a variation of the above spell. Shōta, rather than gathering the wind into the palm of his hand instead manipulates the wind and air currents in the surrounding environment and forms an invisible sphere around his enemy before releasing a countless barrage of wind blades at the enemy inside the sphere, slicing them into a countless number of pieces. this spell is one of Shōta's deadliest spells and is often times his finishing technique. *'Sky God's Tornado Fist' (天神の旋風拳, Tenjin no Senpūken) is a spell of Sky God Slayer Magic, and the most used spell of Shōta's. To use this spell Shōta starts by gathering a massive amount of black wind in and around one, or both hands, before compressing it and shaping it into a black tornado around his hand(s). One formed, this spell offers Shōta an unparalleled amount of striking for as wells as serving as a defense in some cases. When using this spell Shōta often immediately engages in hand to hand combat with his enemies, using both the tremendous blunt and concussive force as well as the immense cutting power from the spiraling wind to cause extremely grievous wound to the enemies. Most well aimed strikes with this spell can easily sever a limb from a human body or effortlessly break bones on top of the immense, and nearly uncountable number of lacerations caused by this spell. Shōta has also shown able to manipulate this spell in such a way such as by preforming a punching motion he can cause the compressed wind to funnel outwards toward the intended target. Shōta's defensive applications of this spell are used in conjunction with the immense rotational speed at which this spell spins. By blocking an incoming spell with the side of this spell, Shōta can often times deflect the spell in another direction, this affect caused by the incoming spell being spun into another direction by the rotational force of Shōta's own spell. *'Veil of the Sky God' (天神の羽衣, Tenjin no Hagoromo) is one of the defensive, as well as a supplementary spell of Sky God Slayer Magic that Shōta uses. This spell is often considered a combination spell because its defensive and supplemental usages can be use at the same time. To use this spell Shōta gathers and generates a massive amount of black wind around his body giving, making a tornado looking armor of sorts. This armor can be used to deflect any incoming magical attack, and either send said attack in a different direction or can be directed back at its caster. The supplemental attribute of this spell is that through this full body armor, or even a lesser amount of armor can be used by Shōta for the ability of flight, allowing his to preform quick evasive maneuvers or to close the distance between himself and his enemies very quickly, while not having to worry about being harmed in the process. It's through the use of this spell that has made it nearly impossible for any opponent to land any form of attack upon Shōta's person. Wind Magic Air Magic Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:KILLER5591 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Air Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:Sky God Slayer Magic